The Ceangal
by Latanya Kassidy
Summary: Ron and Ginny are linked by the power of the Ceangal. Will it be enough to save them when tragedy befalls the Weaselys? ch.4 is up! Read the warning!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything relating to it in any way. Big, friggin' surprise.

A/N: Hey, this is my first HP fic so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's been buzzing around my brain for a while and I had to finally get it out. This is a Ron/Ginny fic about their close sibling relationship. I had to write it cuz I just love these two characters and I believe that the relationship between a little girl and her big brother is extremely important. Not always perfect, but important (speaking from experience). This chapter just explains the bond between the two siblings. Don't let the first chapter fool you, cuz this fic will get pretty dark and angsty. Reviews are most welcome, whether you enjoyed the fic or not. So…. here we go! L.K.

* * *

The bond was created just after Ginny was born. At least that's what mum told them when they asked her about it. Her feet barely reached the floor as she relaxed her plump and rather short frame into the family's old, overstuffed couch. Her red curls framed her face as she smiled reminiscently. Her golden brown eyes seemed to gaze off in the distance, as though she could see something neither of them could.

"Ron was only one-year-old at the time that Ginny was born." She began softly. "He was so excited to meet his new little sister. He seemed to like the idea of being a 'big brother.' Naturally, he was not allowed to play with the older boys. He was only a baby and he could've been hurt following his brothers around. This troubled him immensely and was the cause of many temper tantrums. Ron has always been extremely stubborn and overly passionate." She gave Ron a rather pointed look before continuing.

"Your father brought Ron to St. Mungo's to see his new baby sister. I can still remember the way he waddled right up to the bedside and tried to look at you, Ginny. Your father had to pick him up in order for him to even see over the side of the bed." Mum chuckled fondly at the memory. "He merely stared at Ginny as I held her. I remember how small she felt, nestled in my arms. I had never had a little girl before so I treated her with extra care, as though she would break at any moment." Mum smiled at Ginny, as moisture built up behind her eyes.

"Ron, however, seemed to see Ginny's strength immediately. Your father had said, 'this is your new sister, Ron. Her name is Ginevra. Can you say hi to Ginevra?' Being an eager little child, Ron nearly toppled right out of Arthur's arms as he reached to touch Ginny. I remember the huge smile that graced his face as he stroked Ginny's fine hair. It was as though he had already found a friend in the newborn baby who slept silently in my arms. I will never forget what he said next. He leaned way forward in Arthur's arms and said 'Hi, Ginny. I'm your big brother, Ron. You are my friend. You are perfect. I love you.'" Mum smiled mistily as she said the words. Ginny and Ron exchanged a skeptical glance, both doubting that a one-year-old could even think that coherently. Their mother saw the exchange and sighed rather loudly before continuing, "Of course, his speech wasn't quite as articulate since he was merely a year old. It was what he meant, though. I distinctly heard him say 'Wuv Ginny.' So forgive me if I exaggerated a bit." Mum seemed rather frustrated as she grumbled the last bit. Ginny smiled a bit when she heard Ron snickering. Mum regained control over her temper and continued, "I am not exaggerating when I say that Ron sealed his pledge with a soft kiss on his sister's head. The love and caring he showed for Ginny was evident. Ever since then, the two of you have been awfully close." Molly told her two youngest children. She seemed to be gauging their reactions very closely, though Ginny couldn't figure out what she would be looking for.

"It became quite handy, actually," Mum continued. "If Ginny was ever upset or crying, we could bring Ron in to see her and she would stop immediately. She only began sleeping through the nights when we moved her crib into Ron's room. Your presence seemed to calm her, Ron. And I must say that you also calmed when you were near her. That was a blessing, in itself. I'd been run ragged, calming Ron's tantrums, chasing the twins, and running our household. Well really! There is only so much a witch can take, you know! Thank heavens Percy was a well-behaved child, or I may not have survived," she stated dramatically. Ron rolled his eyes at the mention of Percy, while Ginny suppressed a smile.

"Well, anyways, your father and I soon realized that you two had formed a Ceangal, which is very rare. There are not many books on the subject since it is thought to be a lost concept. The books that we did find were very vague and not at all helpful for parents trying to raise children who had been bonded. That's right, a Ceangal is a powerful bond. It is formed between two people who embrace each other whole-heartedly at first sight. They must fully love and except each other for who they are, with no doubts or reservations, from the moment they lay eyes on each other. That is why it is so rare. People these days are so horrid to each other and are very mistrustful of strangers. Even the twins do not have this bond. Thank heavens for that or they would have caused even more mischief than they have already," She grumbled the last part, but Ron and Ginny could see the fondness in her eyes. "It really was impossible for them to form such a bond since their first meeting was when they were both merely hours old. The two of you, however, embraced each other completely at your first meeting. This caused your minds and souls to bond. I'm sure you have realized the effects by now or you would not have asked about this. I am not sure of all the details, for as I said the books were completely useless. From what I understand, though, you should be able to sense each other's presence without looking. You can feel your Ceangal partner's emotions as well as send emotions back to them. Your father and I assumed that was why you were calmed when brought together."

"One book theorized that two people bonded by the Ceangal are able to feel each other's pain as well. It said that if a person's Ceangal partner were in physical pain, then they, too, would feel it. The author then said that it might have been possible for the Ceangal partners to train their powers well enough to control such transferences. He did not, however, explain how this was done. Worthless bloody…" They stared at their mother in shock as she trailed of. She blushed slightly, cleared her throat and continued, "Right, well, the other books said nothing on the matter so we decided the man was simply mad. However, they all mentioned the telepathic power that the Ceangal gives to the bonded. Two people that are bonded by the Ceangal are able to speak to each other, and only each other, with their minds. I imagine that you two have experimented with that already." Mum actually smiled at the last part. Ginny supposed that mum had observed Ron and her exchanging looks and laughing at random moments. She decided that they would have to be more discreet.

"Many of those ever so helpful books stopped there. They believed that was the extent of the Ceangal's powers. A few rather old texts, however, believed the bond held much more power than the bonded ones ever let on. They said that Ceangal partners through out history showed rather unique powers. They were more adept at wandless magic and muggle combat. Apparently the more advanced partners showed remarkable agility and speed. One witness reported seeing Ceangal partners overpower a large group of dark wizards by wandlessly producing some sort of glowing light. The texts believe that Ceangal partners are able to combine their powers to strengthen spells and shields." Molly looked rather serious as she continued. She was watching her children closely for some sort of confirmation that these theories were true. "Your father and I were not quite sure what to do about all this. Ceangal partners all throughout history had been shunned and banished as 'freaks' and 'vile creatures.' People were afraid and jealous of the power that they held. They sentenced the partners to lives of pain and homelessness. These more knowledgeable texts said that many Ceangal partners were executed in order to 'protect the public from their ghastly and unnatural powers.' The bond was so strong that if one of the bonded ones was killed, their partner would die as well. The connection between them was so powerful that they could not live without their Ceangal partner." Mum was crying softly at this point. She loved her children desperately and could not bear the thought of either of them being treated so cruelly.

Ron and Ginny sat in shock as they took in all of the information. They had figured out most of their powers long ago, of course. They hadn't really realized what they meant though. They had tried to talk to their brothers using their telepathy, but it had never worked. Ginny had secretly been glad that they couldn't speak with their other brothers that way. It was something that she shared with Ron, and Ron alone. It made them special. She just hadn't realized how special until now. Their other powers for wandless magic and muggle combat had not yet made an appearance. Ginny supposed that they were still too young and inexperienced.

She had always loved her powers. She was so close to Ron and she enjoyed the special connection that they had. Now, however, those powers that were once so precious to her were becoming frightening. What would happen when the bond fully developed? Would they be banished from the wizarding world? Would their family and friends ever speak to them again? She nervously glanced in Ron's direction and saw him smiling encouragingly at her. She felt waves of love and reassurance flow through their bond and calmed immediately. Ron was right. None of that mattered. As long as they were together, they would be all right.

Ginny heard her mother blowing her nose. She turned to study her and noticed her worried expression immediately. Ginny berated herself for thinking that her family would ever betray them like that. After all, their parents had known about them for years. She and Ron waited patiently for their mum to get herself under control once more.

"I'll speak with your father when he gets home from work. However, I know he will agree that you two must be very careful. We are not sure that such powers will ever develop, but it is always a possibility. We will always do our best to protect you. You are our children and we love you very much. However, the bigotry has not disappeared from our world. Simply look at the way muggle-born wizards are treated. We are not sure how the wizarding world would react to your powers, and honestly I would rather not find out. You must swear to me that you will keep this a secret. Tell no one. Not even Harry or Hermione. You must promise me this."

Ginny saw the desperate tears in mum's eyes. Those loving eyes were now filled with such over-powering worry and concern. Ginny didn't even hesitate before swearing her silence. Ron followed suit quickly, telling mum not to worry about them. Mum hugged each of them tightly before leaving the room mumbling something about preparing dinner. Ginny and Ron sat in silence contemplating all that they had been told. Somehow Ginny knew that they were in for a wild ride.


	2. We Always Do

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I have all of the books, though. They are all tattered from reading them over and over. I don't suppose that counts though. ::sigh::

Spoilers: definitely. There will probably be spoilers for all of the books.

A/N: I'm a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews for my last chapter. However, I do have one faithful reader (Thanks Marymqc!!!) so I will continue. Don't worry Marymqc. This fic is all about Ron angst (I wouldn't have it any other way).

This is my first HP fic, and my very first series type fic thingy. lol, descriptive, huh? The action is gonna start pretty soon. I just have to set things up a bit first. By the way, this takes place in the summer after 5th year, so there will be spoilers for all of the books.

Anyways, I have a lot of the story planned out in my head, so it should be updated fairly quickly, but...don't quote me. After all, I am the world's worst procrastinator. **PLEASE REVIEW**. It'll help motivate me to write more. Right, well I'm done rambling for now. On to the show! L.K.

"Spoken"

'Thought'

'Telepathy' 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron lay back in the cool grass allowing the summer breeze to wash over him. The gentle wind held the soft smell of fresh flowers. Ron closed his eyes and smiled dreamily. He loved lying in his mother's flower garden. It was so beautiful and serene. Oddly enough, Ron had never once seen a gnome running through it. He didn't know if there was some sort of spell protecting the flowers, or if the gnomes just preferred the front yard. He sighed contentedly, deciding that it didn't really matter, as long as they just stayed away.

This garden was precious to mum; she had spent many hours tending to it. Her mother had a similar garden at her own home. These "gardens of remembrance" were a tradition in mum's family, passed down from mother to daughter. Every female in the family was to create on of these gardens when she married. Even the women who married into the family were taught by the current matriarch to create and maintain one. Each garden was unique to each separate family. Mum had planted nine different breeds of flowers in a circular pattern around the patch of grass that Ron was currently relaxing in. The vibrant colors melted together, forming a brilliant collection of yellows, blues, and purples. She said that each type of flower represented a different family member. She had chosen them carefully to reflect each person's personality. Mum had begun the garden on the eve of her wedding by planting flowers for dad and herself. After that she had planted the flowers on the first birthday of each child.

Ron always came to the garden when he wanted to relax. He just wanted to rest and be peaceful. The events of the past year had taken their toll on Ron and his friends. He hadn't heard from Harry all summer. Hermione wrote short letters expressing her concern for their friend, but never really said much of any importance. Ron had owled both of them many times, though he rarely received a response. He was trying to regain some sense of normality. Things had changed so much in the past year that Ron was no longer sure of what to do. He tried denial. It had always worked for him in the past. However, he wasn't able to deny the seriousness of the situation. It was simply too real. It stared Ron in the face day after day. It glared madly at him from the harsh welts that still marked his arms. The horrible nightmares, which the brain had inflicted on Ron, were now subsiding. However, he still had moments he was plagued by memories, which were most definitely not his own. Those, too, were not as frequent as they had been right after the attack. Still, Ron knew that he wouldn't have made it through the last month if it hadn't been for Ginny's presence.

It had been years since Ron and Ginny found out about the Ceangal. They had been so young, so curious, and so extremely unprepared for such powerful information. Ron had just finished his first year at Hogwarts when his younger sister, Ginny, convinced him that they had to ask their parents about their abilities. She was curious as to why she could only share her emotions and thoughts with Ron. Ron had to admit that he, too, was curious but had been reluctant to tell anyone about it. He was inexplicably nervous about revealing their secret. In the end, though, their powers became so strong that it was difficult for the two young children to hide them any longer. They decided that they had to ask their parents for help. Ron remembered how nervous they had been. Telling his mum had been the hardest thing Ron had ever done.

They had been surprised when their mum accepted their secret calmly. Looking back now, Ron supposed they shouldn't have been too shocked. After all, mum was very observant. She had probably noticed how close Ron and Ginny had become. He was sure that she had noticed how much time they had spent together while testing their powers. It was most likely that she had seen Ron and Ginny speaking telepathically. They hadn't been too careful about hiding it at first. They would make facial expressions, gestures, and burst out laughing at odd moments. He realized that it wasn't too smart, but they had been young.

Ron wasn't sure how mum had found out exactly what Ron and Ginny shared, though. She had never had any solid evidence of their powers. Only suspicion. She told them that she and dad had started researching all sorts of telepathy and strange bonds when Ron was about five years old. Nothing had really fit, though. They were showing too many signs of odd powers. Some bonds brought two people very close but did not allow for telepathy. Others gave telepathic powers, but did not explain the empathic powers that the children appeared to have. Finally, when Ron was eight, his parents came across a passing reference to the Ceangal. Intrigued, mum and dad had researched this bond. They had soon found that the Ceangal's powers fit. After reading about all of the horrible things that happened to people with powers of the Ceangal, mum and dad decided not to tell the children. They hoped that the powers would dissipate so that Ron and Ginny could live normal lives.

Obviously, that didn't happen. Ron and Ginny had already been testing their bond before they spoke with mum. They found that their strongest power was telepathy, which came in quite handy at times. Namely, when Fred and George were trying to trick them in some way. They tested this power to see how close they had to be to communicate. They were quite pleased to find that they could communicate clearly at an extremely long distance. That had made it easier to bear being separated when Ron went away to school. However, it was still difficult for them to handle their empathic powers. Perhaps that had to do with their passionate and emotional natures. Whatever the cause, they were unable to control the flow of emotions that traveled through the Ceangal.

Once their mother had explained things a bit more clearly, Ron and Ginny researched the Ceangal themselves. Mum was right; the textbooks were not very helpful. However, there were tips, here and there, that helped them in training their powers properly. Their constant training and testing seemed to relieve the stress that the powers had initially put on their bodies. They were soon able to filter their emotions, allowing only certain ones to flow through their bond. Ron was grateful for that now, since it would be very embarrassing for his sister to feel the desire that welled up in him every time he looked at a pretty girl. Bloody teenage hormones, Ron thought grumpily.

However, they had also found that very strong emotions could pass through the Ceangal no matter how hard they tried to hide them. For instance, Ginny felt it every time Ron became furious at Malfoy or Snape, and Ron felt it when Ginny was truly terrified. Ron shuddered as memories from his second year at Hogwarts flashed through his mind. He cursed himself for not realizing that something was wrong with Ginny. Riddle's control over her had been strong enough to subdue her emotions, especially when she was doing his bidding. However, Ron had felt surges of fear and confusion coming off of Ginny many times throughout the year. He had asked her about them, but she just shrugged it off and said she was concerned about all of the odd things that had been happening. And being an incredible git, Ron had believed her. Well, that is until he felt her terror the night that she was taken. He had tried to remain calm as he prepared to search for her. After all, no one was supposed to know about the Ceangal.

Ron could still remember the way his heart seemed to stop beating when he felt her pain. He knew immediately that she was in mortal peril and he had to get to her. He was unsurprised when he heard that Ginny had been taken into the chamber. However, a feeling of dread had settled horribly in his stomach. Ginny was the most important person in the world to Ron. He was very close to Harry and Hermione, but Ginny was a part of him. She made him whole. He refused to allow any harm to come to her. If only he could have followed the bond to reach her. The bloody castle was too complicated, however, and he'd been unable to find the correct path.

Ron had been so relieved when Harry brought her safely out of the chamber. Just seeing Ginny standing in front of him, relatively unharmed, nearly made him cry with joy. As they studied each other, their mutual feelings of love and relief flowed so strongly through the bond that Ron felt as though he would collapse. They had stayed up late that night, reveling in the calm of the Common Room. The room had been abandoned hours before, as exhausted students made their way up the stairs to their respective dormitories. Ron and Ginny took advantage of the empty room and stayed behind to talk. Ron knew that Ginny had been putting on a brave face that day. People had been pestering her constantly, asking how she was and what had happened. She had remained calm and collected, but Ron could feel her fear and sadness. She suppressed her emotions so that her classmates wouldn't see how much the ordeal had affected her. She kept it all inside until they were alone in the Common Room. He had held her for hours as she cried and told him all that had happened.

'_What's the matter?'_ Ginny's concerned voice entered his mind. Ron smiled as he felt her walking across the yard. It was hard to explain just how he could sense her like that. He could simply feel her presence. It was like drinking hot tea with honey. He felt liquid warmth, tinged with sweet innocence, flow over him whenever she was near. It calmed him, kept him grounded.

_'I was just reminiscing.'_ Ron replied softly. He didn't really want to tell Ginny what he'd been thinking about. It might upset her.

_'Must not have been fond memories.'_ Ginny noted, as she lay down next to her brother. She spoke casually, but Ron knew that she was curious. He folded his arms behind his head, staring up at the clear blue sky. Not one cloud was present.

_'You could say that.'_ He returned just as casually. He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the sweet scent of flowers before continuing. _'I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind.'_

_'Of course.'_ Ginny's voice was so gentle as it floated through his mind. It soothed him, chasing all dark thoughts from his mind. _'We can just lay here if you want.'_

Ron was so grateful to have a wonderful sister like Ginny. She cared about him so much. She never pried or pestered him to speak. She understood that he was not good at articulating his thoughts and emotions. She knew that he would tell her whatever was bothering him when he was ready. Ron turned his head slightly to the side to watch his sister. She was lying on her back, using her arms for a pillow. Her vibrant red hair was spread about her in stark contrast with the crisp green grass. Her honey brown eyes were closed as she basked in the sunlight. A light sprinkling of freckles covered the fair skin of her face. She truly was beautiful. It was no wonder she was able to get boyfriends easily.

_'What are you looking at?'_ Ginny asked, sounding slightly amused. Her eyes remained closed, but her delicate lips curved in a small smile. Ron blushed and returned to his earlier study of the cloudless sky.

_'Nothing.'_ He replied softly. She was so grown up. He idly wondered when that had happened.

_'It's beautiful out here, isn't it?'_ Ron smiled at the familiar question. If one of them was upset, they always ended up talking about the beauty of their mum's garden. It was simple. Most importantly, it was a momentary distraction from their troubles. Unfortunately, Ron could not be distracted today.

_'Gin, do you think things will ever be the same again?'_ Ron asked. All of the frustration and worry that had been building up inside of him suddenly felt so overpowering. He didn't wait for Ginny to respond. He knew that she wouldn't speak until he had vented a bit. He was thankful for that. _'I mean, You-Know-Who is really back now. He and the Death Eaters are killing all sorts of people everyday. And for some bloody reason it's all up to Harry to kill the Dark Bastard! You know Harry can't do it. Not now. I think Sirius' death may have been the final straw. Harry was already upset enough about Cedric, and now his Godfather has been killed!' _Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs. Well, he would have been if he were really speaking. He could feel himself shaking and knew he must be turning a rather brilliant shade of red. Ron tried to get a reign on his temper. He took a few deep breaths and felt Ginny send him feelings of reassurance and peace. He relaxed immediately.

'_Thanks. It's just that I'm worried about him.'_ Ron continued, sounding utterly depressed. _'He won't even respond to my letters, Gin. Hermione says that he won't talk to her either. I don't think he'll make it through another battle. Hermione doesn't seem to be doing much better. I think she's still hurting from what happened at the Department of Mysteries last month. She doesn't say that, of course. I can just feel it, though. Have you read her letters? They just seem different somehow. They don't sound like her. She hasn't pestered me about homework once! I don't know what to do. I want to help them, but I don't know how. Will we ever be able to just lie here and watch the sky without worrying about death and war? We are too young for this, Gin. I just want to go back to when everything was simple.' _Ron deflated at that. His energy had deserted him somewhere near the end of his rant. For the first time in a long time, Ron felt truly hopeless.

'_Things were never simple, Ron. Perhaps they were more simple than things are now, but we have been facing challenges all of our lives.'_ Her voice was quiet in his exhausted mind. She was right, of course, but that wasn't what Ron had wanted to hear.

'_Is that what this is, then? Is it a challenge?'_ Ron asked miserably. He closed his eyes against the sight of the gorgeous blue sky. How could it look so beautiful, so pure, when there were such horrible things going on. The world was quickly sinking into darkness and yet the sun continued to shine cheerfully. Nothing made sense anymore. He wasn't sure he could overcome this.

'_Yes, I think it is. It may be the hardest one we've faced, but we will overcome it. Just like we overcame the others.'_ Ginny replied confidently. He could feel her eyes on him as she continued her pep talk. _'Don't worry, Ron. We'll figure something out. We always do. Now, let's get inside. Mum'll have dinner ready soon.'_ With that Ginny rose to her feet and headed towards the Burrow. Her hair gleamed in the sun like a beacon guiding him home.

'She's right,' thought Ron. 'We always do.'


	3. Silence is Golden

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I do not own Harry Potter. If I did then I would have more then $60 in my bank account.

Spoilers: Yes indeedy! There are passing references to pretty much all of the books.

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK!!! lol, right. So this chapter is dedicated to Silver Witch. She motivated me to finally get going on this story again. I'll admit it, I'm vain, so the promise of reviews got me off and running again. Without reviews I assume that no one likes my writing so I give up and throw myself a pity party, lol. Right, so if you are reading this…congratulations! You made it through the first chapter! I've considered rewriting it, but I might as well keep going. Please review if you want more. This chapter picks up right where the other left off. It's Ginny's POV though. Oh, right, and its pretty depressing.

L.K.

"spoken"

'thought'

_'telepathy'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A flood of warmth and laughter escaped through the open door to linger in the cool, evening air. Ginny smiled as she stepped into the lively house, letting the sound of her family's merriment soothe her troubled mind. Ron wasn't the only one worried about their friends. There were times when Ginny could barely keep her fear and apprehension from slipping through the bond. She held it together, though. Ron needed her to be strong. Though he liked to play the role of protective-older-brother, Ron sometimes needed Ginny to protect him. They gathered strength from each other and Ginny wouldn't have it any other way.

A sudden warmth filled Ginny. It was like eating one of mum's cinnamon buns fresh from the oven. The feeling was so smooth and creamy, yet spicy and full of life. It soothed her tense muscles and eased her mind as the sweet benevolence and reviving energy coursed through her veins. It was one of her favorite feelings, besides flying of course. The warmth meant love. It meant safety. It meant friendship. But most of all, it meant Ron. Ginny smiled as Ron rested his hand on her shoulder. '_I knew the mention of dinner would get you inside.'_

_'How could I resist? Mum practically made a feast.' _Ron replied. He was right, Ginny decided. The dinner table was covered in food. There were three different main courses, two different types of bread, and more side dishes than the table could hold. Ginny giggled slightly at the sight. Mum was going through what Dad called "empty nest syndrome." Now that most of her children had moved away, leaving Ginny and Ron who were away at school all year, Mum was depressed and called everyone home for a visit. She said it was about time they had a family dinner with the full family again. Ron and Ginny had invited Harry and Hermione but they never received responses.

The thought of her friends saddened Ginny. She needed a distraction from the darkness of the world. She definitely found it when she turned and looked at Ron. His face was full of lust, eyes slightly glazed and lips parted. His hair had grown a bit and was now hanging in his cerulean blue eyes. His red locks, illuminated in the lamplight, contrasted greatly against his pale, freckled skin. Ginny knew that there were a few girls at Hogwarts who would love it if Ron looked at them that way. Unfortunately his attention was now focused on a gigantic turkey dinner.

'_I suppose Mum could sew a dress for the turkey.' _Ginny thought to Ron as she slung an arm around his shoulder. He tore his eyes from the dinner table and gave his little sister a bewildered look. '_It may be difficult to find a veil for it, though, since it is headless. Will you ask Harry to be your Best-man or will the bowl of mashed potatoes stand in?' _Ginny grinned as she teased Ron. This was better. Teasing Ron was fun and definitely distracting.

_'Oh, haha.' _Ron returned with a small smirk. '_I'd never have mashed potatoes as a Best-man! I'll have the berry pie or nothing else.'_ Ginny choked back her laughter. It wouldn't do to burst out laughing when neither of them had "said" anything.

'_Come on. We'd better get some before the twins eat everything'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pass the peas."

"Oi, Fred! Toss the me a roll"

"Can I have some more turkey? Uh….please?"

The dining room was filled with the ringing of voices and the clanging of silverware. Conversations were crossing the table in so many directions it was a wonder anyone knew what was going on. Ginny just ate quietly and listened to Bill as he told about a particularly interesting curse he encountered. Further down the table Fred, George, and Charlie erupted in laughter when the twins explained their "graduation" from Hogwarts. Mum and Dad were down at the other end talking quietly with Percy.

Ever since the attack on the ministry building, Percy had tried to make amends with the family. Of course he wouldn't come right out and apologize. That just wasn't his way. If he apologized he would be admitting that he was wrong and that was unthinkable. The first day he arrived was rather awkward, with insults flying every which way and Weasley Wizard Wheezes going off everywhere Percy went. But the bitterness had passed. Percy was once again accepted, but not quite welcomed, into the family. That alone seemed to have done wonders for Mum's mood. Ginny knew that Mum was happy to have her entire family together and on speaking terms.

Dinner was going rather well. There was only one food fight, started by Fred and George of course, which Mum ended very quickly. She even looked intimidating with mashed potatoes dripping down the side of her face. Ginny started to laugh at the memory of it. Bill gave her a curious look and she quickly shook her head and stuffed her napkin in her mouth to stifle her laughter. Bill just grinned at her, glanced at mum, then back at Ginny and winked. He mimicked Mum's face as the potatoes flew across the table to hit her right in the head. Ginny and Ron both cracked up with laughter, as Bill did a very good imitation of Mum incredulously wiping a handful of potatoes off of her cheek.

"William!" Mum yelled out sharply. They all stopped laughing and looked down the table to see her glaring at Bill. "I do believe we are here to eat dinner, not play charades." She said scolding, but they could all see the smile lurking beneath the surface.

"Yes, Mum." Bill replied and stuffed a big spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. Mum grimaced slightly, but turned back to her previous conversation.

The noise level returned to its usual high, drowning out all other sounds in the house. Ginny reveled in it. She loved the noisy bustling of her family. She'd heard the saying "silence is golden" and she didn't agree. She had been in silence before, and she never wanted to return there. The world had seemed so silent and lonely when she was under Tom Riddle's control. That definitely wasn't golden. Ginny had been engulfed by the silence in the attack on the ministry. That attack had caused further silence from Harry and Hermione. As far as Ginny could tell silence was anything but golden. It was darkness and danger. She would trade silence for the noise of her family any day.

_'Can you hear that?'_ Ron's voice floated into her thoughts, interrupting them. He sounded curious, almost worried. Ginny couldn't understand why. All she heard was the noises that her family was making. She raised her head to make eye contact with him. She looked at him questioningly.

_'That ringing.' _Ron explained. _'It's faint, I can barely hear it over all the noise in here, but…can't you hear it?'_

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on listening. She could hear laughter, talking, clinking of forks and knives, and…something else. Beneath all the surface sound was a shrill ringing. It was nearly drown out by the noise of the Weasleys, but it was definitely there. She nodded at Ron and then turned to look at her parents. "Hey Mum!" Ginny called down the table. "What is that ringing noise?"

"Ringing noise?" Mum repeated questioningly. She then sat and listened for whatever sound was bothering her daughter. "Quiet, all of you! I can't hear a thing!"

The very second the family fell silent, the ringing seemed to erupt from the walls. It was so loud it nearly overpowered Ginny. She didn't know how they could have missed it before. The twins were loud, but this was ridiculous. She saw the panicked looks her parents were exchanging and knew that this was not a good sign. Everyone whipped out their wands as Dad yelled instructions.

"It's the wards! They've been breached! We're under attack! Everyone get out!" Dad stood by his chair, scanning the room holding his wand at the ready. He snapped to attention when he heard a loud pop behind him. He spun around shouting, "Stup--" Dad did not get the chance to finish the spell before the killing curse hit him. The rest of the family found themselves absolutely frozen as Arthur Weasley's lifeless body, illuminated in an unnatural green light, fell to the dining room floor.

And for just one moment, everything was silent. There was no laughter, no talking, no alarm, and no curses. Just silence. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she stared at her father's dead body. She didn't wonder why her limbs refused to work. She didn't notice that the noise, the screaming, had started up again. She didn't notice when her wand was taken from her. All she heard was silence and all she saw was her father, her loving, caring father, lying cold and pale on the floor.

And all she could think was, 'Silence is golden.'


	4. The Death of Innocence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it that would actually get me money. I have some tattered copies of books 1-4 (my copy of book 5 is pretty new), but I would hardly get anything for them in a garage sale since entire chapters are falling out. Whatever.

**Silver Witch: **Thank you for promoting my story! I'm so glad you enjoy it! Er…I dunno if you'll be too happy with me after this chapter though. I do have a reason for the angst-overload, though. Really…I do…really. lol, tell me what you think: )

**A/N:** I am soooooo incredibly sorry for the delay in posting! I ran into a bit of writer's block, followed by a wave of frustration, and topped off with midterms. I must say my biggest problem came with writing the Death Eaters and the actual torture. It was hard for me to write such a hideous character that would take pleasure in the pain of others. I finally did it though, perhaps a bit too well. Anyways, I seem to have lost my direction with this story. I have a general idea where it is going, but the characters have taken twists and turns that I had not planned on. They have minds of their own. I will try to be on time with the next update, I promise!

**Warning: **this chapter contains elements of violence, torture, and death. You have been warned.

"spoken"

'thought'

_'telepathy'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron struggled against the invisible bonds that held him to his chair. He could not see the ropes that restrained him, but he could feel them digging into his wrists and chaffing his skin. There was no physical gag in his mouth, yet he could not speak. He felt as though he had eaten a Ton tongue toffee. His tongue was far too large and heavy to move around in his mouth. It would be impossible to form words. Of course Ron knew he had not had such a toffee. He'd only made that mistake once…okay three times if he were to be perfectly honest. Now was not the time for that, though. Now he had to face Voldemort's minions. The Death Eaters had attacked quickly, overpowering the Weasley family in the middle of their dinner. Ron hadn't had time to react before he was cursed. His limbs turned to lead and he soon found himself hopelessly imprisoned at his own dining room table. His family members had met the same fate, though Ron was fairly certain Charlie got in at least one curse before going down. At least he hoped it had been Charlie who threw the curse. Things moved so fast, he really wasn't sure what happened.

Now, with dinner long forgotten, the family awaited their fate. They were being mocked. That much, Ron knew. What was that saying? "The family that dines together, dies together?" No, no. It was something about playing. Playing and…staying! 'That's it! The family that plays together stays together. Well forget that, it doesn't apply, now does it. Unless you add 'till death do they part' to that end bit.' Ron thought bitterly. Its odd the thoughts that pop up in times of crisis. For instance the phrase "last meal" never rang so true.

There was something poetic about their current position. The Weasley's had spent quite a bit of time at that dining room table. There they had celebrated birthdays, anniversaries, holidays, graduations, and daily achievements. Mum thought it was important to have family meals. She wanted to stay involved in the lives of her children even if it was only through a hot meal with one large side of guilt. Dinner was never complete until Mum had come down on one of the older boys for visiting so infrequently or scolded Ron for his table manners. The table was practically a Weasley itself, having been witness to many family feuds, reunions, and momentous occasions. The table was an antique, which had been handed down to them from Ron's great grandfather. It was, by no means, in mint condition. It had been blown up, beat down, torn apart, and crushed together so many times even magic could not fix it properly. Yet it still stood, and served them year after year. It was almost…right that the family would die in a place they loved so much.

Ron's rambling thoughts were interrupted by an overwhelming wave of grief. It was like a tsunami of emotion that engulfed his entire being, allowing for no escape. The effect was rather like stuffing his head full of cotton and screening his vision with a gray curtain. Nothing seemed real. Everything sounded far away; it was such a struggle just to interpret what was being said. His eyes could no longer see clearly, yet they were not affected by the blur of tears. In fact, Ron thought crying might help clear his vision. Yet the tears evaded him and the gray mist stayed predominant in his vision. Everything else was muffled and floating in the fog. His entire body felt tired, leaden as though it would take all his effort just to move his head. Something was familiar about all of this though. A scent. No, a ghost of a scent. Every time Ron thought he had caught it, the fragrance would drift farther away, eluding his senses. Ron was starting to think perhaps the smell was all in his mind when he realized what it was. Honey! It was Ginny's presence in his mind. It was her grief that was holding him back. He had to break free of it. Ron had to fight or he would die a victim at his own dining room table. He couldn't allow that. He would not die here. He would not be a victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron surged through to full consciousness only to find himself staring down the end of a wand. He paled visibly, causing his freckles to stand out even more. The Death Eater holding that wand was not even looking at him. Instead the man was studying Mum. Judging from the sickly look on Mum's face, the man was not complementing Ron's appearance. Deciding it was time to join the party, Ron tuned in to the Death Eater's words.

"-doesn't seem to care. Perhaps he'd welcome it, hm? Shall I rid you of another mouth to feed?" at that the sneering voice turned its focus on Ron to find that he was now paying attention. "Ah, I see we have his attention now. Tell me, little weasel, would you like to die?"

Ron crushed all his feelings of fear and anguish, allowing a boiling rage to surface. These men had murdered his father right before his eyes. The attack had taken the whole family by surprise, which gave the Death Eaters an advantage over them. Dad never had a chance. Ron, being an emotional person, was familiar with anger but he had never before experienced such a rage. He was swept up in the passion and fury of it. If they set him free and gave him his wand, Ron was fairly certain he would kill them all. He'd have no qualms killing the Death Eaters who thought nothing of attacking his peaceful family. Perhaps such ideas should have scared Ron, but the rage was driving him. He felt no fear, no sadness, and no uncertainty. Only pure rage towards these intruders, these murderers. The emotion was etched into Ron's darkened features putting a vicious glare on his face.

"Careful, boy. You should not tempt me to prolong your suffering." The death eater sneered. "We came intent to kill your filthy family and rid the world of such blood traitors. However, if you do not show us the respect that we deserve, your fate will be so horrendous you will beg us for the sweet release of death. Death in itself is no punishment. The true pain is in the process of dying. The torture lies in those endless, agonizing hours when death dances just beyond your reach while you struggle for breath. Do you wish for such an end? Or would you rather face the killing curse, short and sweet?"

The disgusting man chuckled at his own words. He relished the thought of snuffing out this young life. He rarely had the chance to witness the death of such innocence. While on duty for Voldemort the Death Eaters had killed many people, but most of them were adults. They were mostly aurors or significant political figures who opposed the Dark Lord. This was time it was different. These people were not aurors or high political figures. They were poor wretches whose power lay in their relationships. The Weasleys were a popular pureblood family. Though they themselves were very poor, they had friends in high places. They publicly stood against Voldemort and associated themselves with the likes of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Informants had linked Mr. Weasley with a secret society run by Dumbledore. The youngest son was best friends with the Dark Lord's sworn enemy. The Weasleys simply had to die. When the order went out, Death Eaters had eagerly risen to the occasion. All of them were quite enthusiastic to destroy two generations worth of blood traitors.

The man smiled behind his mask. Killing the children would be the sweetest. He had always been morbidly amused at the death of children. It fascinated him that even death could not destroy their youthful glow. Try as he might to demolish it, the radiance lingered about the children long after they died. He would not let that happen this time. The Weasleys had plenty of children. He would simply practice until he got it right. He would save the youngest children for last, obviously. Their deaths would be even sweeter after watching their family members fade away. He quickly decided that the girl would go before the boy. She was already lost in the blackness. She would give up little resistance when her time came. The boy, however, was very defiant. Ron was so fiery and naïve. The Death Eater wanted nothing more than to watch the defiance slowly slip from his eyes as the darkness overcame them.

He could not contain his excitement and thought perhaps the boy was glaring a bit too harshly. He was not showing the proper respect for his superiors and ought to be punished for it. Perhaps he should be given just a little taste of what was to come. The man lowered his wand to Ron's chest and listened to Mrs. Weasley's cries of despair. He grinned maliciously and was almost giddy as his mouth wrapped around the precious word.

"Crucio."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron's mind whirled in a world of pain and despair. How long had the Death Eaters been at it? Minutes? Hours? Days? He didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted them to stop. They had release Ron and Ginny from their chairs and their gags. Ron had been mortified when he saw his sister thrown to the ground to be tortured along side him. She was so young. She was his baby sister. He was supposed to protect her, yet there they were, side-by-side at the mercy of Death Eaters. Death Eaters had no mercy. Ron found that out quickly. The excruciating pain and torture had stopped abruptly when Ron saw his mum facing a Death Eater's wand. The only sounds in the room were Ron's panting, Ginny's sobbing, and the muffled curses of their elder brothers.

"Well now, children. We are not completely heartless," Ron recognized the voice of the cruel man who cast the first curse. It was the man who had threatened him. Now, this man held his mother at the end of his wand. Ron hated this man with a passion. "I'll give you both one chance to save your dear mother. If you beg well enough, I will spare her life."

Ron heard the other Death Eaters roar with laughter. He was filled with dread, yet some small part of him held out hope that this man was telling the truth. So he begged. He begged and pleaded with his torturers to spare his mother. He could hear Ginny's broken voice joining in his campaign. Her sobs merely strengthened his resolve to save his mother. He could not let mum die. For Ginny's sake, she had to live.

Ginny's shattered scream pierced the air as Mum's life was taken in a flash of green. The man informed them that they had not begged well enough to spare her. He accused them, saying if they had really loved her they would have tried harder. Ginny's sobs filled Ron's ears as he stared blankly at his mother's lifeless body. He had failed her. He had failed Ginny and Mum. Mum was gone now; it was his job to look after Ginny. Ron tried to move to comfort his devastated sister but was soon swept up in a tidal wave of pain. The torture had begun again.

The Death Eaters used loads of curses on the two children. They used unforgivables as well as highly illegal dark magic. They did all they could to bring pain to the young bodies and tear screams from the childish lips. They took pleasure in the pain of their victims, cheering and laughing at their despair. Ron felt as though his body was on fire, tied between four brooms all going top speed in the opposite directions, while his insides were brutally ripped out of his body. The pain was so intense that he thought he might die. He knew he couldn't last much longer. That was when the Death Eaters stopped once more.

This time when Ron's vision cleared, he saw that Bill was the man's new target. Once more Ron and Ginny were ordered to beg for his life. Once more they did and once more their family member was taken by the killing curse. This became the routine. The torture would grow in pain and intensity until Ron and Ginny nearly reached their breaking points. Then the Death Eaters would stop to kill another Weasley. Both Ron and Ginny stopped begging after the deaths of Charlie and then Percy. Nothing they said would prevent the deaths. They knew that, yet it still felt as though they were betraying their brothers by remaining silent. When the time came for George's murder, Ron wanted to die, himself. He could not remain silent. He had to say something so that his brother would not think he was abandoning him.

"I love you, George," Ron's voice was hoarse from screaming. He looked at his older brother with tears streaming from his sad eyes. George seemed so much older without the childish grin on his face. His eyes were usually so bright and mischievous. Now they were dark and filled with sadness. This wasn't the George that pranced around with his twin, playing tricks on everyone. This wasn't Forge, half of the infamous Weasley twins. This was just a shadow of that fun, enchanting personality. He was fading fast and Ron couldn't save him. "I would save you if I could. I just can't, George, I can't."

George sent Ron a comforting look, and then turned his attention to Fred. Ron closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch the twins say their silent goodbye. He choked back a sob as a flash of green illuminated his closed eyelids. George was gone. There were only three of them left now. Ron took a shuddering breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ginny. She was laying a few feet to his left; curled on her side and drowning in her own tears. Her red hair cascaded over her shoulder in a tangled mess. It resembled the dark blood that stained Ginny's clothes and pale skin. Ron could see that she had been hit by a cutting curse as well as other more painful curses, which leave no visible scars. He had to help her. He had to take away her pain and keep these foul men from hurting her again.

This time when the pain cut into Ron, he pushed it to the back of his mind. He forced himself to concentrate on Ginny. He found their link and traveled through it. It was difficult as he was pushed and pulled by pain from all sides. Yet he kept forcing his way through, until he made a solid connection with Ginny. Now that he was there, Ron really wasn't sure what to do. All he knew was that he had to protect Ginny from experiencing such torture. In that thought, he found his answer. Ron used all his mental strength to pull the pain from Ginny and into himself. Both their bodies fought against the unnatural transferance. Even their bond seemed to waver as Ron fought and struggled to relieve Ginny. Their bodies did not understand what was happening. Ron's was feeling pain from injuries that did not exist while Ginny's were not effected by terrible wounds. The adrenaline that kept Ginny going faded along with her pain. Ginny slipped peacefully into unconsciousness as Ron began to scream in pure agony.

The cruel man smiled at the sound of Ron's screams. It was the sound he had been waiting for. Those agonized screams announced the death of innocence.


	5. Haunted Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. If I did, I wouldn't still be living with my parents.

**A/N:** I'm finally back! My muse took a year long sabbatical, but now it has returned refreshed and sunburned. I'm sorry that I took so long getting this up. Hopefully my future updates will not take quite as long. As always, I love reviews. I'm a bit of a review whore, actually. Let me know whether you love the story, hate the story, are angry with the author for taking her sweet time updating the story. Anything. I'd love to hear from you guys. Oh, by the way, I do realize that the events in this chapter have been quite over done, but I just couldn't resist.

And now, for the **review responses**!

**Always Reading:** Thanks a bunch for the encouragement. Sometimes I feel like I'm over doing the descriptions. I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**GiggleFlower: **I'm sorry I made you cry! I have a thing for angst, so you can expect much more of it. Nope, Ginny is alive and kicking. After all, if Ginny died so would Ron (cuz of the whole bond thing) and my story would be dead.

**Silver Witch: **Sorry it took me so long to update! I swear I won't take a year to update again. Really…I won't…

**Maplenut:** Wow, thanks for your enthusiasm! I hope I don't disappoint you. I, too, am interested in how Harry and Hermione will respond. I guess we'll have to find out together J

**Searching4Romeo: **Yeah, I actually did know that. I couldn't think of a name for the bond so I went on this Gaelic online dictionary and found the closest word to bond. I'm real creative that way. If you happen to know how to pronounce it, I'd love to know. I can't even pronounce the title of my own story!

**Harry Lvr: **Haha, I'm finally updating. Have you been stalking me? Lol, I'm flattered, really. J

And now, on with the story! Enjoy!

L.K.

* * *

Ginny felt as if she were drowning in an inky ocean of pain and despair. The harsh emotions pressed down on her, forcing her away from the distant light of consciousness. The churning blackness tumbled Ginny end over end until she did not know which end was up. Every time she fought against the current of agony the darkness fought stronger to push her down. She was beginning to tire from this fruitless struggle. The terrible blackness covered her vision; she couldn't see a way out. As Ginny gave in to the despair she felt the oppressive darkness seeping into her soul. She felt chilled to the bone as the blackness fought for its reign over her soul. This was wrong and she knew it. She could feel it deep inside. Out of the darkness an image of Ron rose, unbidden. His vibrant hair stood out like flames, giving light to her world of shadows. His clear blue eyes pierced straight through her and chased the violating blackness away. When her brother extended a pale, freckled hand towards her Ginny didn't hesitate to accept his help. She reached out and grasped his hand tightly, allowing Ron to pull her out of the terrible waters.

Ginny returned to consciousness with a gasp. Her body arched with pain as she breathed. Her lungs were on fire and there seemed to be a very large hippogriff on her chest. She achingly turned to her side, bracing her weight on a blood-covered arm. Her head was spinning as she tried to steady her breathing. The fading sunlight that filtered into the room blinded her. She had to squint against the pain and concentrate on not getting sick.

'_Ginny!'_ The voice filtered into her jumbled thoughts. Ginny opened her eyes to look for the speaker. Bad idea. The world twisted dizzyingly before her eyes, prompting Ginny to throw up on the kitchen floor. The heaves wracked her body making it difficult to keep her trembling arm from collapsing. She threw up until there was nothing left to purge. She could see blood mixed with the puddle of sickness. Mum was going to be angry when she saw the mess on her pristine floor. An image of her mother sprawled against the table flashed through Ginny's muddled mind. The sightless eyes stood out in Ginny's memory.

'Oh, God!' The images of blood and despair swirled together as Ginny remembered what had happened. The grief hit her hard, almost drowning out her physical pain. Almost. Her family…they were dead. All of them were gone. Ginny barely recognized the sobs that shook her body. She was too lost in her memories to notice that she was dry heaving again. She'd lost them all. She had watched them die. Ginny collapsed to the ground, curling in on herself. She remembered her father's surprise as he fell limply to the ground. She remembered her mother's tears when she was held at wand point. She remembered the four identical flashes of green that stole her older brothers. She could hear Ron's pleading voice as though he was right next to her.

'_Please, Gin! Please listen to me!' _The voice pierced through her troubled mind, cutting deep into her heart. There was such panic in her brother's voice. Such terror that didn't belong there. She could almost hear the tears in his voice. '_Ginny!'_

Ginny's head snapped up. That wasn't a memory. Ron really was pleading with her. Could he possibly be alive? Maybe she wasn't alone after all. But where was he? She didn't see him anywhere in the destroyed kitchen. She bit her lip as she took in the sight of her family. Seven red headed bodies were scattered around the room. Seven of her beloved family members, cold and dead. Seven pairs of eyes staring sightlessly into the afterlife. Seven. Only seven.

'_Ron?' _Ginny called hesitantly. She hardly dared hope for a response. She searched their link fervently. '_Ron? Are you there?'_

'_Ginny, thank God!' _Came the immediate response. '_Ginny, please! You have to help me!'_

Ginny nearly cried in relief. He was alive. Ron was really alive! He hadn't left her alone! Ginny's happiness was short lived as she cast her eyes around the room once more. Where was he? Why wasn't he there with her among the dead? '_Where? Where are you?'_

'_The garden. Oh God, Ginny, hurry!'_

The garden? Why was Ron in the garden? Maybe they were still here! Maybe he was trying to fight them off! Ginny had to help him. She couldn't let him leave her. She desperately jumped to her feet causing the pain to surge anew. She tried to take a step and stumbled. The ground came sailing up to meet her as she fell with a loud thud. The taste of blood plagued her mouth. She couldn't possibly live through such pain. She just wanted to curl up and die. Yet Ron's desperate pleas drove her on. Once again she climbed to her feet, this time taking it slowly. She placed a battered hand against the wall as she tried to gain her balance. Ginny slowly and steadily made her way across the room.

A sharp gasp caused her to look up. There, in the doorway, stood Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They were looking around the room in horror. Lupin was the first to spot Ginny. He yelled for help before rushing over to Ginny. She fell into his arms, sobbing. She was so grateful for the strong arms that kept her standing. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him over her own crying. Lupin took her chin in his hand, searching her eyes. She didn't know what he was looking for. She only knew that she was safe now. The order was finally here. She could rest at last.

"They're dead. Gods, Remus, they've been massacred." Tonks called. She sounded like she was trying not to cry. "But, wait! Ron! Where's Ron?"

Ron. They hadn't found him yet. They must have seen him; they walked right through the garden. Ginny ignored Lupin as he asked her where Ron was. Ginny pulled out of Lupin's grip and stumbled towards the door. She ignored the voices that called after her. She had to find her brother. Ginny ran into the warm body of an auror, but didn't stop. Not even when arms grabbed at her, trying to keep her still. She had to get to Ron. Couldn't they understand that? Ginny shoved her way through the group of aurors. Crisp air met her as she stepped outside. She could see the garden from where she stood. Ron wasn't there.

_'Ron? Where are you'_

_'I'm in the garden. Mum's garden.'_ Ron's voice responded. He sounded distressed. Yet Ginny didn't see him in or around mum's garden. Still, the desperate pleading spurred her on. _'Ginny, please! I don't want to die!'_

'_Ron, I don't see you.' _Ginny whispered through the connection. '_I'm in the garden but I don't see you!'_

Suddenly her view was blocked as someone stepped in front of her. She glanced up at Lupin as she tried to push past him. He held her tightly, his voice soft and soothing. He was trying to comfort her. Didn't he see that it was too late for comfort? How could she possibly calm down when she had just watched her family die? Just how did he expect her to react? Ginny angrily shoved her way past him, searching desperately for her brother.

'_The tulips. God, Ginny, I'm under the tulips.'_

He's under the tulips? What the bloody hell is he talking about? There wasn't anything under the tulips but dirt. That's when it struck her. The dirt beneath the tulips was freshly turned. It looked as though someone had been digging in the little plot. Her mind started screaming at her. 'Oh my God! The tulips! Those bastards _buried_ Ron under his own flowers!'

Ginny threw herself to the ground and started digging madly. She felt hands pulling at her, trying to pry her away from the ground. Away from her brother. Without thinking, Ginny struck out at the person holding her back. The hands released her suddenly fell back to the ground. Her own beaten hands hastily scooped away the dirt. She threw it behind her, continuing in her quest to free Ron. Yet the dirt just kept coming. Tears streamed down her face, dripping off her chin to dampen the earth beneath her.

'_Ron! Ron, I'm here! I'll get you out!' _She screamed. She was pulled away from her task once again. This time it was Dumbledore holding her back, looking at her sadly. She struggled in his grip, ignoring his placating words. When she managed to get free she was pulled back to Lupin. Ginny was hysterical. Her brother was slowly suffocating beneath her feet. She had to help him. She couldn't let them stop her. She couldn't let him leave her.

'Let go! Lemme go! Please let me help him!' Her mind shouted at the gentle hands that held her in place. She tried to tell them, tried to form the words. It was no use. She was too frenzied to complete the task. Instead she pointed at the patch of dirt beneath her feet. She franticly jabbed her dirt-coated finger towards her brother's tomb, trying to get her point across. Dumbledore's gaze followed her finger to take in the freshly turned earth beneath them. A placard stood just above it reading "_Tulipa chrysantha: Ronald Billius Weasley." _His eyes widened imperceptibly as everything clicked into place. He immediately ordered Ginny and Lupin out of the way. Ginny obeyed immediately, relieved that Dumbledore would save her brother. She stood, shaking, in Lupin's arms as Dumbledore magically moved the dirt that was imprisoning Ron.

The aurors watching gasped as a long, narrow box was revealed. Dumbledore quickly levitated the box out of the dirt. Ginny was kneeling beside the box almost before she realized she'd moved. The lid was magically removed to reveal a rather beaten, and bloody Ronald Weasley. He wasn't moving and his skin was very pale. An auror quickly stepped forward to lift Ron out. He was placed on the ground next to Ginny, before Dumbledore began reviving him. For a terrible, agonizing moment Ginny thought they'd lost him. Her filthy hands fisted in the tattered remains of Ron's shirt. She couldn't lose him. He had to live. She had no one else.

Ginny clutched one of Ron's hands and began to concentrate. She closed her eyes and focused on forcing life and energy through their bond. She could see it in her minds eye. It was a thin silver stream connecting the two minds. Ginny channeled her strength along the stream and right into Ron. She felt herself weakening, but did not let up. He had to live. He just had to. With determination, Ginny forced her energy into Ron. She was tired, so very tired. But she wouldn't stop until Ron was all right.

Finally, Ginny heard Ron take a raspy breath. His hand tightened around hers as his body jerked with each breath. Ginny cut the flow between them and opened her eyes to see Ron staring back at her. Her own pain and desperation was mirrored in those blue eyes. They were haunted and hardened, but they were alive. Ron was still with her. He hadn't left her. Ginny managed a smile. They were safe. They were together. She could finally relax. And with that thought in mind, Ginny passed out.


End file.
